All Because of the Diary
by musical-ink-exchange
Summary: Bella gets a diary from Renee and won't let Edward read it. But Edward has a plan...Read to find out! This is my first fanfic, hope you like it! review! Disclaimer: I do not own twilight *sniff sniff* so sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Diary**

**BPOV**

I told Charlie that I was going to bed early and I ran clumsly up the stairs to Edward who I knew would be waiting for me. But when I entered my room he was't there. I decided to just wait pationtly for him to come. I started writing in my knew diary Renee had sent me. Here's what I wrote :

Friday, May 21st

Dear Diary,

I am a little confused, Edward wasn't in my room waiting for me like usual. So I'm writing in this to pass the time. I love Edward SO much! He is so beautiful he is like a greek god. Even though I want him to know this he is not going to be aloud to read you. Oh! Here comes my greek god now!

I felt a quick breeze come from my window(it was a little windy today) and heared a soft velvet voice say "Hello, love." I turned to see Edward sitting on my bed. "What are you doing?".

"Writing in my new diary that Renee sent me." I answered him.

" Will I get to read it?" he questioned hopefully.

" Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because it's for me only and don't even think about reading it while I'm sleeping!" I warned him. I quickly hid the book under my matress.

"Fine." he promised in an annoyed tone."How about you come stay at my house for the weekend? Esme should call soon asking Charlie if it's okay."

"Edward, you know I am always willing to." I answered him sweetly.

"I was just checking, making sure you weren't busy already. Like on a date with Mike or anything." This bugged me, I hate it when people joke about me and Miike that way.

"Well I'm free!"I practicly yelled. "Hey where were you? Why you weren't waiting for me in my room like you usually do?"

" Emmett broke another hole in the wall so I was helping Esme fix it. Now, time for the human to go to sleep."

"Night Edward."I said with a yawn.

" Night love, see you in the morning" Edward replied and then put his lips to mine before I drifted of into a deep sleep.

**EDPOV**

Bella had just drifted off into a deep sleep and I was very excited about the weekend. I would get to spend the whole time with_ my _Bella_._ I composed a new song on the piano earlier today and I couldn't wait to show it to Bella. It had a fast bumpy theme that represented Bella's clumsiness.

_Hmm, I wander. Bella's fast a sleep and wouldn't notice if I slipped her diary out from under her matress..._

No. I wasn't going to do that no matter how tempting it was. I told Bella I wouldn't read it and I wasn't going to lie to her.

All of a sudden Bella wined in her sleep"No Edward, give it back." and then"Of course I still love you."

I wandered what she was dreaming about and decided to ask her once she was awake.


	2. Chapter 2 At The Cullen's

**Chapter 2: At the Cullen's**

**BPOV**

I woke up with by beautiful Edward lying beside me."Good morining, sleep well?"he asked me. Charlie must hve left to go fishing already.

"Ya, I slept pretty good last night. I dreamed that you took my diary. You didn't do that last night did you?" I asked him hopefully.

"No, I told you I wouldn't and so I won't. That would explain what you were saying in your sleep last night." he answered thoughtfully.

"What was I saying" I asked him hoping I didn't say anything to embarassing. Just then my stomach growled.

"I'll tell you later," it must have been bad. "Why don'y you go have your 'human moment' while I make you some breakfast?" Edward was an amazing cook so I got up, grabed my bag and some clean close and said " Fine." and then left the room.

I was just outside my room when of course I tripped. I felt a cold gentle grasp on my arms and was back on my feet in one swift movement." Be careful Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine"I told him. He kissed me on the forehead and told me that he was going home to change and would be back soon.

**10 min later**

I was trying to brush my hair and it was suprisingly tangle free. So I straitened it and made it look nice instead of the usual messy ponietale. Once I was done I came carefully down the stairs careful not to trip again. All the while I could smell Edwards yummy pancakes.

"Finally," he said happily. "What took you so long?" Then he noticed my hair."Your hair looks lovley, Alice would be so proud." I blushed. "Thank you" I answered him.

I sat down at my kitchen table and ate the pancakes that Edward had made me. As usual, they were _so_ delicous. He watched me as I savered the flavor of every bite.

When I was done he asked"Are you ready yo go, love?I already packed your stuff last night and it's in the volvo."

"Sure" I told him and he carried me to his volvo. As usual, he drove way to fast but I didn'tbother to comment or complain because I knew he wouldn't slow down. In practicly no time at all we were driving down the long driveway to the house. Alice was waiting at the door and as soon as Edward helped me out of the volvo, Alice came running toward me at vampire speed looking excited.

"Bella, I am _so_ proud of you! You didn't just slop your hair into a ponietale like usual, you straitened it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Alice, all I did was straiten my hair. It's not that big of a deal. And no, I do not want to go shopping."

"I told you so." Edward's velvet voice wispered in my ear.

Alice picked up all my bags and ran into the house and taking then up to Edward's room. "What do you want to do Bella?" Edward asked. "How about you show me that knew song you composed?" I asked him. " Sure." and he picked me up and brought me to the grand piano in the living room. Edward started to play a loud bumpy melody on the piano. Esme came downstairs and had apparanatly**(i have no idea how to spell that word)** not heard the new song before.

"What's it's story?" she asked Edward curiously. "It represents how much Bell falls and tripps." he answered as if wondering whether or not saying it would be a good idea."So you mean that it represents how clumsy Bella is!" Emmett yelled from upstairs. Edward went into the kitchen and came back with a spoon. He chucked it up the stairs at Emmett." Stop insulting Bella" he yelled. "OU!" was all that Emmett replied.

The stoy suited the melody perfectly. But after every bumpy section there was a small gentle part. Edward had said that those parts were him catching and making sure I was okay. How sweet.

After a while of listening to the new song I said (or started to say)"Edward it's so beau-"

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TWISTER??????????????????????Wait I shouldn't ask that because I'm just going to make you all play. EVERYBODY, WE ARE PLAYING TWISTER RIGHT NOW IN THE LIVING ROOM OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett yelled in his booming voice. Everybody grouned.

**1 hour later**

Emmett had won the arguement and we were all stuck playing twister. We were on our 4th or 5th game and I was doing pretty well. I wasn't first to get out this time, acually I was ne of the last 5. Me, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were still in the game but Jasper, Carlisle and Esme had both fallen and were now out.

"Left knee on yellow." Esme said. I tried my best to do as she said but fell. We all heard a loud smack and everyone turned to look at me. Then the pain struck and I burst into tears.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled and rushed to my side where Carlisle already was. " Are you okay"he yelled. "What hurts Bella?" Carlisle asked and I managed to spit out"My right ankle." Edward picked me up and sat me on the couch and Carlisle was examining my ankle. He sat an Ice pack on it which stared to ease the pain and then popped a tylonal into my mouth. "You have a bad sprane and will need to stay off it." was all he said.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" Edward answered me.

"Can you take me upstairs?"

"Of course."

Then before I could blink I was the bed in Edward's room.

**sorry my stories are so short i'm not very good at writing fanfics yet. this is only my second chapter. chapter 3 the funny part will come soon. REVEIW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

**EDPOV**

My sweet Bella was sleeping and as usaul she was talking in her sleep. For most of the night she had saying"Give it back Edward!" or "Yes of course I still love you." She must have been having the same dream the night before. _If I just sneek the diary out from under the matress she wouldn't even notice...._No, I was not going to do that! I told her I wouldn't!_But I didn't promise...._No, even if I didn't promise it would still be wrong. _But if Emmett took it...._ "Ow" Bella must have rolled on her ankle. I hated to leave her but to if I was going to read her diary.

I carefully got off the bed where Bella was sleeping and I raced downstairs at vampire speed. "Emmett," I said. He was on the couch playing video games with Jasper as usual.

Just then Alice walked into the room. "Edward, I can tell you that nothing god will come out of this and Esme will be mad! Why are you doing this?" She had anger in her voice, and she even sounded a little frantic. "Because her thoughts are in that diary and I want to know them!" I explained.

"What are you guys talking about!" Emmett asked curiously.

"Edward, I'm not just talking Bella being upest! I'm talking broken windows!" Alice yelled at me sounding even angrier than before. "Oh well Alice I'm going to do it anyway!" I yelled angrily back to her. She was making me so mad! Why couldn't she understand why I have to do this!

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!" Emmett screamed at us.

"shshsh! You'll wake up Bella!" Me and Aice wisper yelled at him. "Emmett, I need you to take Bella's diary out from under the matress of my bed. Then bring it down to me. I don't want to do it because I told her that I wouldn't. But if you take it, then I can be atleast half faithful to my love."I told him. I hoped I sounded hopeful to him. I knew Emmett would do it though but just in ca-

"Of course!" Emmett sounded happy and excited." Finally some real fun around here!" and with that he raced upstairs at the speed of lightening . He was back with the diary in the bliunk of an eye."Here you go!" He still sounded happy and excited. He had a devious smirk on his face and he probably had some kind of a prank up his sleave.

I read the first page of the diary and I was happy about what she had wrote. I mean, she called me her grerek god! Who wouldn't be happy about that. I read that second page after that:

May 22nd

Another injurey, well that's just so me. I have a bad sprane on my right ankle. It _so_ bad. Emmett mad us all play twister and I twisted the wrong way. Now I have Edward worrying. I hate to see him that way ! Anyway, my greek god is on his way up to me so that's all for now.

Bibi!

I had know idea that she notices me worrying like that. I mean everyone notices it but I had no idea that it was that obvious! That was all she hadd written. I guess I didn't give enough time to write.

I handed Emmett the diary and told him to take it back upstairs. I felt horribly guilty."Feeling a little guilty Edward?" Jasper snickered at me. I had totally forgoten he was in the room. He was playing games with Emmett again and had stopped to ask me that.

"Horribly guilty." I answered him.

**EMPOV**

Haha, I hope my plan works. Tomorrow morning will be hilarious!

**I am so sorry that my stories are so short! I'm not very good at this! Anyway chapter 4 will be out soon!:D**


	4. Chapter 4 A Diary Caused This!

**Chapter 4: Just a Broken Window, an Upset Bella and an Angey Esme**

**BPOV**

**so sorry about the sucky chapter title i couln't think of anything else.:(**

I awoke with another ice pack on my foot probably from Carlisle. "Edward," he didn't answer."Edward?" he still did not answer. Then I noticed his note:

Bella,

Went down to get you breakfast. Be back soon.

Edward

That would give me time to write a little more in my diary, I opened to what I wrote yesterday. At the bottem of the pagei it said:

Edward and Emmett were here.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled as loud as I could and suprisingly I broke a window! Esme wasn't going to like that.

They both raced upstairs. Emmett was booming with laughter and Edward seemed worried. "What is it Bella!?" Edward saw the window and started paneking.

"YOU TOOK MY DIARY, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at him.

"No, I technically didn't take it Emmett did!" He was still panicking. Emmett was still booming with laughter.

"Then why does it say in my diary that Edward and Emmett were here?!"I was still yelling but a little bit calmer now.

"Okay, I got Emmett to take it for me but he was the one who wrote that he and I were there!" Edward replied. I was happy that he was being honest with me. "It's okay Edward I still love you, as for Emmett though...." I told him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." and then Edward pounced on him. Esme heard the noise and raced up stairs.

"Break it up guys!"she yelled at them. But then she noticed the window."What happened to the window!"

"I yelled as loud as I could and broke it. I'm sorry Esme!"I confesed to her.

"It's okay dear," Esme told me "But what are you 2 fighhting about?"We told her the whole story and now Emmett is grounded for 2 weeks.

"Why doesn't Edward get punished?!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh Edward is getting punished, he has to help me with cooking and cleaning for 3 days." Esme told us.

"I think I'm going to get rid of this" I told everyone and I chuked my diary out the window.

**so sorry it was so short:( please review!**


End file.
